highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Mahabali
Mahabali is the son of the previous King of the Asuras, Vairochana, and stands by Shiva as his loyal subordinate. Appearance Mahabali has the appearance of a handsome man with long black hair, pale white skin, and a muscular body wearing a native sari dress who has a sharp eye possessing unbelievable divinity, constantly releasing a supreme aura. Personality Mahabali first appeared as a calm and serious individual. He harbors a deep hatred towards Indra for killing his father during the Asura war. Impressed by his accomplishments during battle, Mahabali has taken a great liking to Issei and has expressed deep desire for him to join Shiva's side to fight against Indra, alongside him. He also wished that he could've fought alongside Issei against Trihexa and was greatly disappointed that he could not. Despite his hatred, Mahabali doesn’t seem mind being praised by Indra and instead felt satisfied. History In the past, Mahabali participated in the Asura war alongside his father Virochana, his tribe, and the Dragon King Vritra against the forces of the God of War Indra, but they were defeated when Indra successfully killed Virochana and Vritra. Overcome with grief, Mahabali and his tribe went into hiding and with later Varuna became their current king. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Mahabali appeared in Volume 22 alongside Shiva, where he congratulated Issei for becoming a High-class Devil while expressing his admiration towards him in light of his achievements during the War of the Evil Dragons and wished to have fought alongside him against 666. He then tells Issei that he and the other Asuras have already decided to fight with Shiva and asked Issei to join their side so that he can fight alongside him in the war against Indra. Mahabali tells Issei that he's also participating in the Azazel Cup and has a interest in fighting him. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Mahabali participates at the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup as one of the participants, where he gives a silent glare at Indra and was ready to unleash his fierce aura onto Indra at the earliest opportunity with Sun Wukong telling him if he wants to fight Indra, the time will come when he does fight him. In Volume 24, Mahabali and his team fought in the match against Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King but was unable to deal damage to Balberith which left him defeated. Mahabali reappeared in True Volume 2, beginning his match against Indra and his team. He unleashed his divine aura and entered his six arms form with each arm carrying a godly weapon, and despite being struck by Indra’s lightning, he continued to attack him with his weapons and release a powerful shockwave that destroyed a mountain on the field. Mahabali began to reach his limit, but continue to fight by channeling his aura to godly sword, he and Indra flew to the sky in the center of the field, where he managed to cut Indra’s arm. Mahabali was defeated when Indra channeled his own aura towards his own weapon Vajra to unleash his lightning at Mahabali, and as he started to retire, Mahabali became satisfied when Indra told about them facing each other again. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As the Prince of the Asuras, Mahabali has demonstrated God-class strength, as he was able to shake the ceremony party and crack some of the cups, just from releasing a small portion of his aura. Mahabali’s strength was proven as he was regarded as one of the strongest in the International Rating Game as during his Rating Game with Indra, he managed to sever the left arm of the latter. Master Swordsman: Mahabali is a very skilled swordsman when he is fighting with his godly sword, so much that he’s able to fight on par with Indra on a weaponry fight. Divine Aura: Mahabali can channel his godly aura to his godly weapons, such as his godly sword. Immense Durability: Mahabali possesses an incredible defense to the point he can withstand a powerful lightning that was summoned by Indra and continue to attack. Equipment Godly Weapons: Mahabali wields his strong godly weapons when he enters his six arms form. *'Godly Sword': Mahabali’s signature weapon. The sword is powerful enough to unleash a shockwave that destroyed a mountain on the field and even managing to sever an arm from a more powerful god like Indra. Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Mythological Figures